Petunia
by Keumi
Summary: Elliot is haunted by nightmares and Leo is swamped with guilt for it. Elliot finds comfort in Leo one night after waking up from one of these nightmares. Elliot/Leo oneshot.


Hey, haven't written in ages! Thought it would be fun to put something together. I did this super quick so it's not that great haha, but nonetheless I hope you enjoy it! ^_^

* * *

 _Petunia - Your presence soothes me._

* * *

Leo woke up abruptly, alarmed by the sound of a scream coming from the boy who was his master. No, he was more than that—he was his only friend. The most important person to him.

He sat up in his bed, squinting at the clock to see what time it was. Four o'clock in the morning. Pushing the sheets from his slender body, he kicked his legs over the side of his bed to stand, not bothering to put on his glasses as he walked over to check on Elliot who seemed to be having a nightmare—a scene which had become all too common. The boy's sand-coloured hair was glued to his skin with sweat, a pained expression on his face as his fingers balled into fists, twisting the sheets between them. Elliot's head whipped to the side, chest rising and falling rapidly as his breathing quickened. Leo frowned, guilt overcoming him as he reflected on the fact that this was his fault. Elliot was suffering because of him, nothing hurt worse than knowing that. Slender fingers reached out, gently brushing sweaty strands of hair from Elliot's forehead, taking note of the heat that seemed to be radiating from him.

"Elliot," Leo whispered, hoping to rouse him without startling the boy. "Elliot, it's just a bad dream."

Receiving no response other than the faintest fluttering of eyelashes, he set his hand on Elliot's shoulder, gently shaking.

"Elliot, wake up. Elliot!"

With that, his eyes jolted open and the Nightray sat up in bed with a sharp gasp, the abrupt movement causing Leo to pull his hand back and jump away. Unfocused blue eyes darted around the room as if frantically searching for something. Leo once more approached him, this time taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He examined his master's worried expression, waiting patiently while he came to the realization that he had just woken up from another one of his horrible nightmares. The pain and fear that filled Elliot's usually brave eyes stung Leo's heart with guilt. Soon enough, those worried eyes focused on Leo's face.

"L-Leo I...t-they...everyone. I-"

Elliot's voice broke off as a sob escaped. Although this had happened on multiple occasions, it never got easier to deal with. Leo never knew what to do or say to ease the other boy's pain, to erase the scarring images from his memory. Before he even had a chance to do anything, however, Elliot had reached forward, fingers gripping around Leo's upper arm and pulling him harshly towards himself. Leo fumbled clumsily as he was yanked further onto the bed but he did not object, allowing himself to be clutched in a tight hug. He could feel the boy's fingers digging into his sides as his body shook gently with sobs.

"There was so much blood, Leo. Everywhere."

Elliot's voice was muffled, face pressed into Leo's messy ebony hair. The valet wrapped one arm around the boy, placing the other on his back and lightly rubbing up and down in an attempt to comfort him. Elliot squeezed him tighter.

"It was just a dream, Elliot. You're okay now. It isn't real."

Guilt struck Leo's chest once again as he said those words, knowing that the boy's nightmares were all too real. Knowing that his life was slowly ticking away.

"No, you don't get it! It was so just...it was so real! It was me, Leo! I murdered them!"

Elliot nearly shouted the last words. Anger was now mixed in with the fear and anguish in his voice. The boy placed his hands on Leo's shoulders and harshly shoved him back, breaking the hug. His brows were furrowed as he examined Leo's face, nails digging into his shoulders hard enough that he was sure it would leave a mark.

"I'm sorry, Elliot. I wish there was something I could do to hel-"

Leo's voice caught in his throat as he instead let out a gasp, surprised as Elliot suddenly pushed him backwards and hovered over top of him, a hand on either side of Leo's head, pausing only briefly before crushing his lips onto his valet's. Stunned and unsure of how to react, Leo stared up at Elliot's face, noting the boy's aggravated yet pained expression. The kiss broke but only long enough for the Nightray to get a breath of air before he again pressed his lips to Leo's. One hand was now reaching down to undo the buttons on the shirt Leo was wearing. His fingers were moving in a hasty yet clumsy manner, fumbling for a few moments before successfully releasing each one. Once he was finished, revealing Leo's smooth, pale body, Elliot pulled away and sat up straight, straddling the other boy's hips as he quickly did away with his own shirt.

Leo's heart was pounding hard in his chest as heat rose to his face, perplexed by his master's actions. He very much wanted this to happen—oh, how he _wanted_ _this_ to happen—but did he want it like this? A heated moment of escapism for Elliot? Or was it more than that for him, too? Deciding not to contemplate on it too hard, he allowed his eyes to wander over the Nightray's lightly-toned body, trying hard not to focus on the black tattoo that once again reminded him of the other's fate. The fate that he had chose for him. Leo diverted his eyes before pushing himself upright so that he could slide his arms out of his shirt, tossing it carelessly away from the bed.

Fingers were soon tangled in the boy's messy black hair as he was pulled again towards his master, mouths harshly meeting in a messy kiss. Leo moved his lips in response, Elliot's kisses growing more frantic and needy with each moment. The Nightray tightened his grip in Leo's hair while his tongue forcibly invaded his mouth, rubbing up against his own, earning a soft moan from the boy. Leo wrapped his arms around Elliot and pulled himself closer, his hesitation from earlier faltering as his mind fogged with the bliss of how good it felt. The kiss broke as they both panted for air, Elliot instead placing hasty kisses along his jawline and down to his neck. Releasing another gasp, Leo tried to force himself to think straight. Was this really okay to do? Should he be stopping this? If this was all just an impulsive act on Elliot's part, would it just unnecessarily complicate things?

"E-Elliot wait...are you sure we should-"

Leo let out a small cry as Elliot bit down on his neck.

"Shut up."

Before he could object further, Leo found himself pushed onto his back again, his master's lips promptly silencing him. He looked upwards through half-lidded eyes, frowning at the troubled expression that still covered the other boy's face. He couldn't help but feel almost as if he were taking advantage of the boy in his moment of weakness, even though Elliot was the one initiating all of this. Or perhaps he was the one being taken advantage of.

His mind was quickly diverted from the thought as Elliot's hand traveled downwards, brushing over the hardened lump that had formed. A sharp gasp escaped Leo's mouth, eyes widening as his back arched, body pressing upwards against the other's. The boy's slender fingers quickly found their way beneath his boxers and began to stroke his length gently. Leo's head pressed back into the mattress and his arms tightened around his master's body, nails digging into smooth skin as he desperately felt the urge to grab onto something. Right or wrong, he wanted him closer. He _needed_ him closer. He lifted and wrapped one leg around to Elliot's backside, trying to bring their bodies as close as possible. This caused him to rub into Elliot's own hardened bulge, earning him a moan from the boy and a light bite onto his bottom lip. Leo flinched slightly momentarily at the feeling, but he didn't mind it. Elliot crushed their lips together once more before he unwrapped himself from his valet's leg and stood up, yanking his own bottoms off to reveal his erection. Wasting no time, he slid off Leo's boxers and tossed them aside. The valet's face flushed deeper as he took in their nakedness.

"Turn around."

"Is that an order, master?" He asked with a sarcastic tone, taken aback by how serious the command had sounded.

Not bothering to answer, Elliot took the boy by the hips and flipped him over himself. Leo gasped, not expecting that as a response, but cooperated and adjusted himself so that he was comfortably leaning over the bed on his stomach. He winced as a finger was shoved inside of him dry. It pushed in deeper a few times before a second one joined it. Also dry. Leo clutched onto the sheets, gripping them tightly as he tried to ignore the pain. He felt them twist and turn inside him, scissoring to stretch him. The pain had eased up slightly by the time the fingers were removed. He twisted his head to look backwards, praying that Elliot had oil or _something_ for the next step. Elliot seemed to be deep in thought, however. His hands were resting on Leo's hips, his eyes cast downwards and seemingly not focused on anything. His brows were burrowed in a frown and he had a troubled look in his eyes. It made Leo uneasy as he simply watched the other boy for a few moments.

"Elliot? Are you..."

His voice trailed off, not sure quite what to ask him. _"Are you okay?" "Are you having second thoughts?" "Are you going to enter me anytime soon?"_

He snapped back to reality though as Leo's voice broke the silence. Elliot looked around the room briefly before lifting and spitting into his hands, quickly coating his erection with the liquid. Leo scoffed.

"The great Nightray, resorting to saliva for lube."

Elliot grimaced in response before quickly shoving his length inside his valet, pushing as far as he could in one go. Leo cried out both from pain and pleasure, gripping onto the sheets with clenched fists. He knew Elliot wasn't in the mood to be joking around, but something just felt so off. Why was Elliot zoning out at such a time? Leo had a difficult time trying to focus on that thought, however, as Elliot pulled out gently before pushing in again, gripping hard onto his hips as he continued these slow thrusts. Leo winced, his body pressed into the mattress with the force in time with Elliot's rhythm. His breathing was hard, eyes clamped shut with the pain, praying the pleasure would soon overpower it.

He felt Elliot's body press into his back as the boy leaned forward, sliding a hand down Leo's arm to cover his tightened fist. Leo softened his grip on the sheets, relaxed by the gesture. The Nightray give Leo's hand a squeeze as he began to quicken his thrusts, breathing heavily. Leo soon let out a loud moan as his prostate was hit, causing him to throw his head backwards and forget the pain from just moments ago. He was embarrassed by the sound, but it prompted Elliot to move faster, burying his face into the crook of his valet's neck and once more biting down on the smooth skin. Leo bit down on his lip, trying to hold in a cry.

Elliot left a kiss over the bite mark as he pulled away and straightened himself upright, releasing Leo's hand and returning it to it's original position on the boy's hip for leverage as he thrust harder, fully encasing himself within his valet. Leo bit down into the sheets in an attempt to muffle another moan. He moved his hips backwards in time with Elliot, wanting to feel him inside as deeply as possible.

Elliot began to slow his movements, each time thrusting slow and deep, hitting Leo's sweet spot nearly each time. The boy gave up trying to hide his moans, allowing them to mix in with the sounds of their heavy breathing and skin hitting skin. Just as he thought he couldn't feel any more bliss, Elliot reached one hand around to stroke his length. The boy cried out, almost at his limit. After only a few strokes he released, white liquid spreading onto his chest and the sheets below him. His vision went blank as his body shuddered from the pleasure. The sight of this was enough to push Elliot over the edge as he wrapped his arms tightly around the boy, embracing him tight as he did a few more quick thrusts before releasing inside of him. He then pulled out and rest his head in Leo's hair, sweat trickling down his face.

For a few moments they simply remained like that—Leo over the edge of the bed on his stomach, Elliot on top holding him close. As their breathing began to slow, Elliot stood up, putting his boxers back on. Leo did the same, also finding his shirt and putting it back on, not particularly caring about the mess on his stomach or if he did the buttons up in the proper order. He watched as Elliot sat down on the side of his bed, hunched over with his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. Leo frowned slightly. Were his initial instincts right? Was he regretting what they had done?

Leo looked away, feeling guilty and ashamed. Of course it was too much to think he would fall for his servant, that his feelings would be reciprocated. Besides, he didn't deserve his love. Not after what he did to him. Maybe he deserved to just be used like this. He _was_ the reason for his suffering. He turned around and headed towards his bed, not wanting to look at Elliot's expression. How was he going to face him tomorrow and act normal? Leo crawled under the sheets, curling up on his side and squeezing his eyes shut. There wasn't a chance of him falling asleep, but he could at least pretend.

Only a moment later, he felt his sheets move. Leo's eyes shot open as Elliot climbed into the bed, curling onto his side behind him. Elliot slowly wrapped an arm around the boy, hugging him close. He softly kissed his neck where it had become red from the earlier bites.

"I'm...I'm sorry, okay?" Elliot whispered softly.

Leo smiled, relief washing over him. Maybe things would be okay after all. At least for now.

He closed his eyes, comfortably wrapped in Elliot's warmth, in his scent, and drifted to sleep.


End file.
